


502脑补

by xll310



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xll310/pseuds/xll310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP，502里梅林为了捉兔子跟亚瑟一起被装在网里过了一晚的脑补……</p>
            </blockquote>





	502脑补

**Author's Note:**

> by 阿x丸

饥饿的梅林看到路中间居然有两只兔子，于是他像一头饿狼一般扑过去。原本走在他前面的亚瑟看着梅林从自己身边跑过，觉得事有蹊跷，但来不及细想，便听见地上传来“沙沙”的响声，心知不妙，连忙跑向梅林。  
“梅林！”亚瑟虽然身手敏捷，但从四面八方扬起的树叶让他吃了一惊，来不及躲闪，便被地上隐蔽的网吊了起来。当然，位于陷阱的正中间的怀里抱着两只兔子的梅林也被困在了网里。梅林侧着身压在亚瑟身上，亚瑟随身佩戴的长剑掉了出来，勉勉强强卡在了网内，被亚瑟压在了身下。  
亚瑟扭动着身体，想要把压在身下的捡拔出，然而被网限制了行动，于是他想要用腿撑网来减轻压在剑上的重量。但当他抬起右腿时，他的膝盖无可避免地顶到了侧着身子压在他身上的梅林的下腹部。  
“嗷！膝盖别顶那里！”作为男人最脆弱的地方突然遭到触碰，梅林惊叫出来。  
“哪里？”丝毫没有发现自己膝盖顶到的柔软处是哪里的亚瑟在左腿好不容易找到了承重点的情况下，更加努力地用右腿探索着网的结点。亚瑟向前伸着脚，大腿刺激着梅林的中心处。  
“那里！”梅林声音颤抖着喊着，挣扎着想要躲开亚瑟的腿。  
亚瑟原本已经感觉到自己的右脚勾到了网的一根绳子，但突然梅林手脚乱动，将他好不容易勾到的绳子摇到了别处。亚瑟连忙又伸腿去勾，“啊！啊！”紧贴着亚瑟大腿的梅林忍不住叫出声来，脸变得通红，于是梅林挣扎得更厉害了。  
网因为二人的动作剧烈地晃动了起来，亚瑟的长剑在变形的网的空隙中掉到了地上。  
“梅林！老天啊！”亚瑟气得脸都绿了。  
“那是你的错！你的错！”梅林用无辜的眼神看着亚瑟，脸上的潮红依然没有褪去。  
“很好！梅林！现在我有空听你解释了。”亚瑟用余光瞥了一眼掉在地上的长剑，死了心地说道。  
“那是因为你……”说到一半，梅林的脸就红到了耳根。  
亚瑟看到梅林的害羞反应，又终于发现大腿的某个部位传来了异样的感觉，对梅林熟悉得不能再熟悉的亚瑟心下了然，忍不住笑了。看到亚瑟玩味的视线，梅林忍不住低下了头。  
这时亚瑟又动了动他的右腿。  
“啊……”  
“梅林，我大腿顶到什么东西了？”亚瑟很惊讶似的问道。  
“呃……是兔子。”  
“是么？”亚瑟确认似的又挪动着他的大腿，集中攻击着被梅林称为“兔子”的物体。“怎么不太像呢？”  
“嗯……”梅林好不容易忍住没发出叫声。  
“嗯？兔子变硬了！”亚瑟夸张地叫道。几经刺激，梅林的分身已经充血膨胀。  
“呃……那还真是只奇怪的兔子……”梅林继续装着傻。  
这时亚瑟伸手探向压着自己的梅林。当他的用左手握住他顶在他大腿上的硬物时，他在梅林耳边低声笑了，“这只兔子很精神呢。”  
亚瑟的调侃和说话时喷出的温热气体让梅林满脸通红，梅林反抗地瞪着亚瑟。然而梅林毫无杀伤力地瞪眼只是在刺激着亚瑟的神经，让亚瑟忍不住想狠狠地欺负他。  
“放手！亚瑟！我们该想办法从这出去！”梅林还在垂死挣扎。  
“梅林，你想到什么让我们出去的好方法么？”看了一眼地上的剑，亚瑟挑了挑眉头。  
——有啊，用魔法！但撕破梅林的嘴他也讲不出这句话，他只好乖乖答道：“没有。”  
“很好，所以，梅林，现在就让我们来娱乐一下吧！”亚瑟握住梅林分身的手开始隔着梅林的裤子上下套弄着，“看起来你很难受的样子。”亚瑟补充道。让本来还在做徒劳抵抗的梅林脸上发烫，突然老实了下来。  
亚瑟更加得寸进尺地用被梅林压着的另一只手摸着梅林的屁股，这一动作让梅林脸色煞白：“亚瑟……你该不是想在这里……啊！”  
没等梅林把话说完，亚瑟的左手用力地捏了一下梅林的中心。梅林忍不住呻吟了一声后，抬头看见亚瑟的额头现起了几根青筋。  
“你认为我是不分时间场合就随便发情的野兽吗？”亚瑟不悦地皱着眉头，“不过现在正在发情的好像是你。”说着又隔着布料开始玩弄着梅林的前端。  
“那是谁的错啊！”梅林嘟嚷着。很快下半身传来的快感就让梅林忘记抱怨，然而隔着裤子的抚摸终究难以让他满足。他难耐地伸出手拉着自己身后的网绳。  
亚瑟明知道梅林不会满足于这种轻微的刺激，但他很愉悦地欣赏着梅林那泛着水汽的迷蒙的蓝眼睛，还有那明明想要更多却不愿意开口的表情，他很想知道梅林能忍耐到什么时候，于是更减轻了手上的力度。  
欲火焚身的梅林向亚瑟投去了责怪的视线，但亚瑟很巧妙地回避了。无可奈何的梅林突然转动了他的身子，从原本侧着身子紧贴着亚瑟的姿势变成整个人压在亚瑟身上。  
亚瑟的手被夹在了两人中间，梅林的重量让亚瑟的手的肌肉酸软。“梅林，你好重！”说着亚瑟用力地将手从二人中间抽出。  
梅林在亚瑟身上挪动了一下位置，用膝盖顶住了亚瑟的下腹部。  
“嗷！SHIT！”亚瑟发出了一阵悲鸣。  
“这是你刚刚对我做的事！”梅林在亚瑟的耳边说完，轻轻咬上了亚瑟的耳垂。同时改用大腿摩擦着亚瑟的分身，正如亚瑟刚才对他所做的那样。  
亚瑟的耳朵十分敏感，深知这点的梅林轻轻啃咬着亚瑟的耳朵，并不时把热气吹到亚瑟的耳朵上。很快亚瑟的耳朵变得通红，鲜少脸红的亚瑟脸上泛起了红晕。  
敏感的耳朵遭到攻击，亚瑟感到颈后传过一阵阵电流般地快感，热气渐渐聚集到不断被梅林摩擦着的分身上。“梅林！”察觉到自己开始勃起，亚瑟连忙喝止梅林。  
梅林稍微移开了身子，当亚瑟正要松一口气的时候，梅林竟然伸出手，像亚瑟刚才对他所做的那样，握住亚瑟的勃起，并开始搓揉着。  
知道梅林是铁了心要报复自己刚才的举动，亚瑟亦不甘心乖乖受摆布，于是他动了动被梅林压着的右腿，再次开始攻击着梅林的分身。  
亚瑟又开始的动作让梅林身体僵硬。这时亚瑟突然拉了一把梅林那一直垂在胸前的红围巾，梅林再次直直地压向亚瑟。当梅林挣扎着爬起的时候，亚瑟一把拉着他的头发，将他们的距离拉近。  
亚瑟俊俏的脸在自己面前无限放大，梅林感到自己仿佛要被亚瑟那湛蓝的眼睛吸进去，于是他连忙闭上了眼睛。随即嘴上传来温热柔软的触感，是亚瑟的唇。嘴唇被用力地吸吮了几次后，梅林感到亚瑟湿热的舌头撬开了自己的唇，梅林很快沉溺在亚瑟那能让他融化的深吻中。  
在吻着梅林的同时，亚瑟的手悄悄潜入到梅林的棉裤内，用指尖拨弄着梅林已经湿润的分身，并轻轻搓揉着。  
感到亚瑟的动作，梅林微微睁开了原本紧闭的双眼，轻轻推开亚瑟，将原本放在亚瑟双腿之间的右腿跨到亚瑟的左侧。  
梅林改变了姿势，让亚瑟的手能更灵活的运动。亚瑟将梅林坚挺的分身从梅林的裤中掏出，看见梅林那色泽红润的分身前端正渗出晶莹的液体。  
梅林红着脸，也将亚瑟的分身从裤中掏出。那无疑是在夸耀着自己存在感的热度、硬度，让梅林屏住呼吸。梅林细长的手指抚在亚瑟的坚挺上，感受到了亚瑟血管的剧烈跳动，还有那叫嚣着的——欲望。  
发现亚瑟一直盯着自己，似是在催促他的下一步动作，梅林顺从地开始来回套弄起亚瑟的坚挺。发现梅林最近越来越能够明白自己的意思，不再像以前那么笨头笨脑，亚瑟忍不住夸了一句：“你最近很不错。”  
然而在这种情况下梅林完全没办法理解亚瑟话中的真正含义，以为亚瑟在夸他的技巧，“你看起来很喜欢用手解决”，梅林只好傻笑一下，“又何必每晚要我陪你呢？”  
梅林的话让亚瑟瞬间后悔莫及，他只想狠狠地抽自己这个觉得梅林变聪明了的傻瓜两巴掌。于是亚瑟加重了握住梅林分身的手的力度，成功地让梅林接近痛苦地呻吟了出来。“Well,梅林，你大概不知道王子的手是干什么用的。现在我告诉你，我这宝贵的手要用来握剑，握笔，而不是——握这个。”说着亚瑟又重重地捏了一把梅林的分身。  
“但你现在就握着……嗷！！”梅林的抱怨淹没在了悲鸣声中，这时亚瑟终于放开了手。他满意地看着梅林那惊慌的样子，说道：“很好，梅林。你的职责就是替王子解决一下王子不该做的事。”说着他重重地拍了一下梅林的屁股，巨大的冲击让梅林又一次跌在了亚瑟身上。  
梅林的头埋在了亚瑟的肩上，他感觉到自己坚硬的分身顶到了一个同样坚挺的硬物。他维持二人紧贴着的姿势，开始轻轻扭动着腰，摩擦着紧紧夹在他们之间的分身。  
梅林听着耳边的亚瑟传来粗重的呼吸声和低低的呻吟声，他将手塞进二人之间，握住了两人的分身。轻轻摩擦自己后，梅林发现一只手无法完全容纳二人的分身，于是他抬起腰，用两只手一起握着。几次摩擦后，梅林感到全身酥麻，一阵阵快感电流似的流过他的全身。正当他因一阵阵快感颤栗时，他感到一双温暖的大手覆在了他颤抖着的双手上，牵引着他加快速度。二人的喘息都随着动作的加快而变得更急促、粗重，突然，梅林低声呻吟着，颤抖着，大量白浊的液体从梅林充血的分身中喷出，下一秒，亚瑟的爱液也混在梅林的精液中，沾在了二人的衣服上，亚瑟低声呢喃着，“太棒了。”  
当二人终于从高潮的余韵中清醒过来后，他们终于意识到他们在野外，而他们的衣服上沾满了两人份的精液。事到如今，他们谁也无法怪谁了。二人无奈地对视着，相拥着，不知不觉地进入了梦乡。


End file.
